


Coffee and Tallori

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: They start up a tradition of having coffee dates whenever Ryder is on the Nexus initially just to rant to each other about their respective problems, but both end up developing feelings for the other over time.





	Coffee and Tallori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/gifts).



The Nexus was busy and with the flood of colonists from all the Arks finally waking up, the station was starting to look like its predecessor the Citadel. A young Turian glanced around with an amused look on his face as an Asari talked to an Angaran about different fabrics they had available. His attention was pulled away as his omnitool bleeped. He opened the display to see the message, _“Hey Tiran, we just finished our debriefing with Tann. See you at Qix?”_

Tiran nodded as he punched in a reply, _“Looking forward to it.”_ he sent the message then he stretched slowly making his way to Qix Cafe. It was a corner shop that sold drinks, Tiran recalled finding it months ago. He’d first notice it because he’d spotted the Pathfinder sitting alone at one of the tables. 

_“Pathfinder?” Tiran slowly approached, not used to seeing the smaller Human female outside operation, also out of uniform. She wore a black sleeveless top that allowed you to see her chest support, on the front looked to be Blasto. If Tiran recalled it was the image from the 7th movie; one of his favorites._

_She looked up, her eyes looked tired and she forced a smile, “Hey Kandros.” She cradled a white cup in her hands. She sighed as she tried to sit at attention._

_Tiran knew she was struggling with it, even if they were different species he could tell she wasn’t well. He put his hand up, “Mind if I join you?”_

_She looked a little shocked and waved to the seat across from her. Tiran took a seat as a lanky Turian walked over, “Welcome to Qix, what can I get for you, Sir?”_

_Tiran glanced at the Turian whom he didn’t recognize, “Do you have any Tallori?” he asked._

_“Yes, it’s not fresh, 600 years frozen but we have it.” The Turian said tapping in the order on his data pad._

_Tiran chuckled, “Good enough. I don’t know what I’d do if you had fresh.” The Turian nodded before heading to the back. It wasn’t much of a cafe, a few tables and a counter._

_“What is Tallori?” Ryder asked pulling Tiran attention back to their table._

_Tiran tried to think of the right words. “I guess the closest thing is Earth tea. It’s a plant from Palaven that you soak in hot water. Unlike tea though, you use Tallori roots. It has a similar effect as coffee.”_

_She nodded taking a sip of her own drink. “I don’t know what I’d do if they hadn’t brought coffee.” She leaned on her hand, “It might have been the First Contact war all over again.” She chuckled then stopped rubbing her head.  
Tiran relaxed in his chair, “I see now, so the whole rebellion was because we didn’t get you humans enough coffee when you woke up.” He scratched his chin, “I’ll have to remember that.” _

_Ryder laughed, “And don’t you forget it.” She slowly sat up. As Tiran’s drink arrived. She lifted her cup, “To surviving.”_

_He lifted his cup as they clinked them together, “To surviving.” He repeated as they sat sharing drinks._

“Tiran?” Ryder's voice called him back from his memory. 

He looked down at her, she didn’t look as tired as she had that first time but the weight of her position was getting to her. “Sara.” He wiggled his mandibles at her and she chuckled. 

She pushed her ponytail off her shoulder, “You going to join me for drinks or you going to admire the view.” 

Tiran titled his head, “Why don’t you walk in and I’ll admire the view before joining you.” 

Sara’s neck shifted to a light pink color, “Maybe I will!” She turned walking towards the cafe she looked light on her feet. Tiran relished in the way that flirting with Sara seemed to take her worries away. 

The place looked more like a place of business than it had before. More tables, some full of Nexus staff and colonists waiting for their flight out. The Turian that had served them, whom went by the name Three, stood behind the counter ringing up orders as an Asari and a Salarian in the back made the drinks. Sara got in line waiting for Tiran to join her. 

“So, do you think if I drank Tallori; it would kill me?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

Tiran looked over the menu as he thought about it, “There is a chance.” he finally said, “Or it’ll make you sick. Neither is one I’d like to risk.” One side of the menu was Levo drinks, the other was Dextro and in the middle was a mixture of Angaran drinks and things everyone could have. “Why don’t you try some Saichi. According to the menu both our kinds can drink it.”

Sara looked up at the menu then glanced back at Tiran, “What fun is it to be safe?” She turned back toward the front, “After everything that’s happened. No one’s going to need me anymore.” 

Tiran reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t say that!” the words came out harder than he’d ever spoke to her before. “I…” his thoughts finally catching up with his words. He glanced around, no one had even noticed. “I need you.” He finished in a whisper in her ear. Sara slowly turned meeting his eyes. “I’ll always need you, Sara.” He managed to get out a little louder this time. 

“Next!” 

Sara glanced to the counter, a space where the three people in front of her had been was now empty. Tiran released her shoulder as she walked up to Three. She cleared her throat, “Just a coffee, please with two sugars and cream.” Three nodded as he put the order in. 

Sara glanced back, as Tiran stood next to her, “And I’ll have a Tallori.” 

Three nodded as Tiran gave him the credit for the drinks. Sara smiled, “Three, can you make those to go? We got...some important Nexus stuff we got to take care of.” Three nodded as he called back to make the drinks to go and Sara and Tiran stepped aside so the people behind them could order. 

Tiran took a seat and Sara joined him, “Important Nexus stuff?” He asked not sure what she was talking about.

Sara reached out taking Tiran’s hand, “Do you mean it?” She didn’t met his eyes as she looked over his face. “That...you’ll always need me?” 

Tiran nodded as he reached up cupping her cheek, “Yes.” He flexed his mandibles, “My only reason, over the last year to get out of bed, is because of you. Before the Hyperion showed up…” Tiran glanced around, “Only my stubborn Turian pride was keeping me going. I’d thought...a few times; of taking a shuttle and gunning down as many Kett as I could before they’d overtake me.” He hummed having not told anyone about how he felt. “Then, you walked in. Forced into a leadership position like I was, but the difference was for the most part Tann and Addison had bigger problems and wouldn’t bother me much. But you, they bombarded you giving you impossible expectations. I told myself I’d be strong for you.” 

Sara’s eyes took on a shimer as she blinked water dripped from them. She quickly wiped the tears away, “You’ve always been there for me. Thank you for everything.” 

“Ryder!” The Asari called out. 

“I’ll get it.” Tiran pat her hand as he stood up to collect their drinks. He handed Sara her drink as they left the little cafe. They walked down the long strip of shops in silence as they drank their own version of the same drink. 

Sara stopped and Tiran took a few steps before stopping looking back at her. She took a deep breath, “Come back to my apartment?” 

Tiran blinked, “Lead the way. Pathfinder.” He chuckled taking the last of his Tallori and then tossing the cup in a disposal bin. 

Sara smirked as she threw her finished drink away and the two of them headed to her apartment.   
~~

As soon as the door closed Sara gripped Tiran’s crowl pulling him down to her level. Tiran adjusted his high as their lips pushed together. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her up as she wrapped her legs over his hips. Tiran carried her over to the couch just barely able to focus enough to not trip over himself and crush her under his weight. He sat her down on the couch with him standing on his knees in front of her. Her height made it a little awkward. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.” She whispered to him as she ran her fingers down his mandibles and around his neck. 

Tiran hummed as he started to take Sara’s shirt off. His own armor was a tedious task but it wasn’t long before they were undressed with Tiran teasing ever sensitive area he could reach, with his tongue. Sara’s legs were still wrapped around his waist as he careful nibbled on her breast tenderly licking at the red marks he’d made away. 

Tiran could feel his lower plates start to soften and the pressure almost painfull, as his member pushed to escape the confounds of his body. “Are you ready for me, Sara Ryder?” 

Sara giggled looking up at him with want in her eyes, “I’m ready for you...I’ve been ready for you.” she added leaning back on the couch. 

Tiran chuckled as he positions himself so the cool air of the apartment didn’t hamper his drive. His slipped from his body into hers like it was meant too. Thousands of lightyear apart their native home worlds where, yet here they were together. Tiran focused on Sara’s expression not wanting to hurt her but wanting as deep within as he could. Sara titled her head back moaning at the gentle thrust sent shiver through her body. He stopped as she hissed and tighten her eyes closed. “Too much?” 

Sara opened her eyes, “No, just...adjusting. You’re larger than I thought.” 

Tiran nodded as he keep it at that space, thrusting in and out as their body wound up for their climaxes. Sara leaned her head back exposing her neck to him as moans of pleasure escaped her. Sara forced herself to look at Tiran, “Tell me this...isn’t a dream. Please.” 

Tiran growled as he felt Sara start to tighten around him. “Even if this is. We’re here together.” He pulled her to him claiming her lips as her body started to shiver and he felt her peek. Tiran swore at his own release. Sara’s eyes were wide staring at him in bewilderment. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He finally ask. 

Sara shook her head giggling, “No, but you made some serious raptor sounds as you released.” 

Tiran scoffed, “Believe it or not it was just the translators not picking up what I said.” 

Sara slowly nodded then closed her eyes. Tiran slowly pulled out then walked to the relieving room to get a cloth to clean themselves up. He returned and sat next to Sara, she still had her eyes closed then she smiled, “Will you talk to me more with the translators off?” 

Tiran shrugged his shoulders, “Sure what do you want me to say?” 

Sara leaned into him getting comfortable on his chest. “I don’t care.” 

Tiran ran his fingers through her hair, “I have some reports I need to read over. I guess I can read them outloud.” Sara nodded half asleep as she slowly shifted down so she was resting on his lap. Tiran shook his head and opened his omnitool turning off the translators in the apartment while he read the reports out loud to her. 

It wasn’t until he’d finished the first report that he realized she’d fallen asleep. He carefully picked her put and carried her to bed. Holding her close, Tiran slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
